Stars
by Miyazaki Erizawa
Summary: Bintang itu ada di hadapanku. bersinar terang, berkelap-kelip, tanpa bisa ku sentuh. mungkin aku ditakdirkan hanya dapat mengagumi bintang itu dari jauh. Semoga cukup. One of my favorite scene on K-drama "You're beautiful". enjoy :D.


**STARS**

**(a Naruto FanFiction)**

**Author : Miyazaki Erizawa**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Inspired by : a Scene of Korean drama "He is Beautiful"**

**Warning ! Shounen Ai.**

* * *

"Kau lihat bintang itu ne, Sasuke?"

Pria bersurai pirang menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit. Mendung tak menguasai langit malam ini. Kumpulan bintang yang membentuk sungai membentang – membelah di antara dua orang pria, bagaikan sungai yang memisahkan Orihime dan Hikoboshi – yang kini duduk di bawah pohon apel yang rindang,

Lawan yang diajak si pirang bercerita hanya menyerengitkan dahinya – menatap langit. Mencari-cari kebenaran atas kalimat si pirang, namun tak menemukannya sama sekali.

"Aku rabun senja, Naruto. Saat malam hari aku sulit melihat keadaan. Walau berusaha seperti apapun, aku hanya bisa melihat bulan yang samar-samar sekarang ini.", pemuda bersurai raven yang kini ditutupi oleh handuk putih kecil itu tetap melihat kearah langit, walaupun yang ia temukan hanya hamparan hitam tak bertepi – sehitam iris matanya – dan secercah cahaya dari bulan. Kedua tangannya ia tumpu-kan di belakang tubuhnya – menyangga badannya agar tak jatuh secara tidak elit, dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang mebentur batang pohon apel.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan personil suatu band yang sudah dua tahun ini merajai tangga lagu nomor satu di Jepang.

Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan di peternakan seperti ini?

Sasuke mengajak personil barunya – Naruto – untuk kabur dari keseharian mereka yang penuh dengan pekerjaan dan teriakan para fans.

Ya,

Naruto baru saja bergabung dengan band yang dinaungi oleh Nara Records, dengan Sasuke sebagai leadernya.

Naruto mengisi posisi keyboardist. Walaupun saat pertamanya debut mengalami berbagai macam penolakan dari fans mereka, Naruto tak ambil pusing dan tetap bertahan demi manggapai cita-citanya. Naruto yang pantang menyerah itupun akhirnya dapat diterima baik oleh para fans, dan kini memiliki fan group sendiri.

Dan sekarang mereka disini, disebuah peternakan berbukit – 125 km dari kota.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto sesaat setelah konferensi pers konser mereka yang ke-enam – pertama bagi Naruto – lalu berlari meninggalkan gedung, mengambil taksi dan tanpa sadar sampai dipeternakan ini – setelah sang supir menyampaikan ketidakmampuan bahan bakarnya untuk mencapai daerah yang lebih jauh dari ini.

Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar puluhan ribu yen, disinilah mereka. Duduk di bawah salah satu pohon apel di area peternakan ini. Untung saja kakek dan nenek pemilik peternakan ini sungguh baik dan jarang nonton televisi, kalau tidak, mungkin saja sekarang ini nenek dan kakek itu akan menelfon infotaimen, lalu Naruto dan Sasuke akan berakhir dengan digerebek manager mereka dan dimarahi habis-habisan karena kabur secara tiba-tiba setelah konferensi pers.

"Sayang sekali ya kau tak bisa melihatnya. Padahal bintang hari ini sangat banyak, Sasuke.", Naruto menatap langit, lalu tersenyum lembut. Memperhatikann setiap detail indahnya kanvas hitam itu. Sesaat matanya beralih memandang pria stoic disebelah kananya.

"Walaupun kau mengatakan bintangnya banyak, aku hanya dapat melihat bulan, Do-be. Itu pun samar-samar.", Sasuke menyerengitkan dahinya, berusaha memaksimalkan pengelihatannya – kesal. Malam indah dengan banyak bintang seperti ni jarang sekali ia temukan di Jepang. Mungkin habis dari sini ia harus menemui dokter spesialis mata.

.

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Sasuke yang menatap bulan. Dan Naruto yang menatap Sasuke – menyangga kepalanya di kedua lengannya yang ia tumpukan di atas lututnya yang menekuk. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk pahatan sempurna sang Maha Kuasa. Kulitnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda, matanya yang tajam memandang remeh pada langit hitam , hidungnya yang mancung, dan kedua belah bibir yang selalu merapalkan umpatan dan kata-kata kasar nan menusuk – terlihat sangat lembut .

.

.

.

Dari awal masuknya Naruto ke band mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke memang tidak pernah abesen bertengkar. Pendapat mereka selalu menemui perbedaan. Entah itu soal baju, ataupun nada bahkan ketukan. Sasuke yang dingin hanya bisa merendahkan dan menghinanya – itulah kesan pertama yang didapatkan Naruto saat awal bertemu dengan sang leader.

.

Sampai sebuah kabar pun mampir ke telinga Naruto. Ibu yang selama ini dicarinya – yang merupakan satu-satunya alasan ia berdiri di atas panggung, tampil di seluruh stasiun televisi – telah meninggal dunia.

Lalu apa gunanya ia menjadi artis sekarang? Bahkan ibunya tidak akan melihanya.

Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seharusnya sekarang ia ada di bawah, menjalani konferesi pers debut pertamanya. Namun ia malah berada disini, di beranda lantai lima belas – gedung stasiun televisi tempat ia dan rekan-rekannya mengadakan konser. Duduk di lantai marmer yang dingin, dengan telefon genggam yang terjatuh di depannya – menangis dengan keras.

Sasuke muncul di belakang Naruto, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang menampakkan emosi, ia menarik kerah kemeja putih yang dipakai Naruto sehingga Naruto berdiri – terangkat.

"Kau kemana saja, BODOH~!", konferensi pers sudah dimulai dan kau—…"

Sasuke tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajah pemuda yang ia tarik kerahnya, kini menampakkan butiran-butiran air mata yang terjatuh satu persatu ke punggung tangan Sasuke. Matanya merah dan sambab, tangisnya pecah – tanpa henti.

"K-Kau kenapa, Dobe?", Sasuke merengganggkan genggamannya pada kerah baju Naruto sehingga Naruto terduduk kembali – tak menemukan sedikitpun tenaga untuk kakinya berdiri.

"Hiks… ibuku, Teme, Hiks…", Naruto mengusap air matanya yang henti-hentinya mengalir. "Aku mendapat kabar ibuku yang kucari-cari selama ini telah meninggal. Lalu apa gunanya sekarang aku disini? Aku berada disini, menjadi artis hanya agar ibuku dapat melihatku lalu datang mencariku. Tapi sekarang apa gunanya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Teme?", Tangis Naruto semakin menjadi. Semua perasaan bercampuar aduk di dalam dadanya. Perasaan tidak percaya, marah, kecewa yang tak tau harus dikemanakan oleh Naruto hingga tangisan inilah yang menjadi pelampiasannya.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya – merasa malu bahwasannya ia laki-laki namun tak bisa menghentikan tangis kekecewaan ini.

Sampai sebuah lengan kekar melingkari tubuhnya, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat dan usapan lembut di surai pirangnya.

"Menangislah, Naruto. Menangislah sampai kau puas", Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Menangislah, aku akan menemanimu"

Naruto meremas lengen kemeja Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria dua puluh empah tahun tersebut.

Dan sepertinya kemeja Sasuke bisa diperas setelah ini.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu entah kenapa, Naruto merasakan sikap Sasuke melembut terhadapnya. Awalnya Naruto hanya berpikiran bahwa itu merupakan bentuk simpati Sasuke atas meninggalnya ibu Naruto. Namun perasaan Naruto berfikir lain.

.

.

Ia mulai merasa bahwa ia menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto menyadari, lelaki rupawan dan terkenal seperti Sasuke bukanlah seorang gay, ia yakin itu. Jujur saja saat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya kabur, timbul perasaan bahagia dalam diri Naruto.

.

.

Namun bolehkah ia berharap?

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kau tau apa yang sedang kulihat sekarang?", Naruto masih memandangi mata tajam Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut – penuh arti.

"Hn? Apa itu?", Sasuke masih memandang langit. Menyerengitkan dahinya – masih berusaha menghilangkan kabur matanya walau sedikit.

"Aku sedang melihat satu bintang yang istimewa.", Senyuman manis Naruto masih terkembang, menatap wajah lucu Sasuke yang mencari-cari keberadaan bintang istimewa tersebut.

"Bukannya tadi kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa bintangnya ada banyak, Dobe?", Sasuke tetap memfokuskan pandangannya kea rah langit, berharap bisa melihat dengan jelas jika semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya", Naruto semakin erat memeluk kedua lututnya. "Banyak, Teme. Tapi hanya bintang itu yang bersinar paling terang. Terus berkelap-kelip. Membuatku tetap bertahan untuk selalu melihatnya.", Naruto memperhatikan setiap ekspresi lucu yang keluar dari wajah – yang biasanya – stoic tersebut.

"Memangnya ada bintang yang seperti itu?", Sasuke semakin penasaran menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan mencari cahaya yang berkelap-kelip itu.

Naruto semakin mengenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua belah lututnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan tata – mensyukan sebiru langit siangnya, mensyukuri ciptaan Tuahn yang masih bisa ia lihat sekarang. Bintang ciptaan Tuhan yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Ada… dia… adalah bintang yang disukai banyak orang", senyum Naruto berubah – miris, "dan aku hanyalah salah seorang pengagumnya yang bersembunyi diantara orang-orang itu.", diantara senyumnya, Naruto menjatuhkan tetesan bening dari bola sapphirenya. "boleh kan?".

Dahi Sasuke memuculkan pertigaan – kesal. Dari tadi Naruto terus membicarakan bintang ini dan bintang itu. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!

"Untuk hal seperti itu kau masih meminta persetujuan?! Pergi saja tanyakan bintang itu. Bukankah kau sedang melihatnya sekarang?!"

"Hehehe… Mana mungkin. Kau bodoh sekali, Teme...",

'_Biarkan aku menyukaimu, tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke?_'

.

.

TINN TIIIIINNNN!

Sasuke terkejut dengan sinar yang menerpanya dari belakang, dan memutuskan untuk menoleh kea rah sumber cahaya sebelum pandangannya terhentikan dengan sebuah titik yang bersinar terkena cahaya lampu mobil.

'_Bintang?"_

Bukan.

Itu bukan bintang. Itu adalah titik-titik air yang membiaskan cahaya dari lampu mobil.

Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas Naruto yang memandangnya miris dengan air mata.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! Kemana saja kalian!", Kakashi sang manager memanggil mereka.

"Iyaa, managerrrr~…", Naruto langsung berdiri, berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sembari menghapus air matanya.

'_D-dia melihatku? D-dia menangis? Apa yang sudah aku katakan sehingga membuatnya menangis?'_

Sasuke menggaruk rambutnya – tak mengerti.

Sampai akhirnya ia-pun berdiri, mengikuti Naruto, berjalan menuju Kakashi.

.

.

.OWARI.

Medan, 28 Juli 2013.


End file.
